Lucifer Morningstar
Lucifer Morningstar is a fallen archangel and the former ruler of Hell. He voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is Maze, who works alongside him. Lucifer begins working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Dancer when he witnesses an acquaintance get murdered. This position gives him an outlet to punish sinners. History Lucifer was the second Archangel to be born after his older brother Michael and before Raphael and Gabriel. When his rebellion against God was thwarted by Michael, Lucifer was cast down into Hell to rule the damned for eternity, which Lucifer reluctantly did so for eons. At the onset of the 21st century, Lucifer decides to retire permanently from ruling Hell and moves to the city of Los Angeles. There he opens a nightclub called Lux with his demonic ally, Maze, which becomes an instant hit. By 2016, Lucifer had settled into a hedonistic lifestyle in Los Angeles revolving around running Lux and making Faustian deals with various people in various industries in exchange for favors. One night, burnt-out singer Delilah visits Lux to see Lucifer, who advises her to clean up her act. As he walks her down the street, Delilah is gunned down by a low-level drug dealer. Lacking faith in the LAPD, Lucifer takes matters into his own hands and follows up on some leads of his own, which inevitably causes him to cross paths with Detective Chloe Dancer, who had previously interviewed Lucifer about the shooting. Lucifer convinces Chloe to allow him to accompany her on the investigation through use of his powers, though she remains oblivious to his true identity. The investigation leads the duo to Delilah's producer, who reveals, he had her killed to benefit from skyrocketing sales of her album after her death. In desperation, the producer shoots Chloe (having just previously been shot by her) and tries to shoot Lucifer but being immortal, the bullets have no effect on him. Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving the producers fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. That night, he is confronted by the angel ,Amendiel, who warns him against doing good when it is his destiny to commit evil so as to keep the balance. Powers The full extent of Lucifer's powers are not currently documented, but here he is the powers that he have shown so far: *'Immortality:' Lucifer can't be killed as seen when he is shot multiple times but still alive. He has also lived for billions of years. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Lucifer possess almost infinite amount of knowledge. *'Desire Exhibition:' Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, revealing their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires! like when he gets a cop to confess his desire to be free of the law. However some people, such as Chloe Dancer, seem to be immune to it. *'Telekinesis:' Lucifer was able to levitate and spin a coin with his mind. *'Supernatural Strength:' Lucifer is capable of exerting great physical strength when he so desires. Physical Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is a tall, handsome, dark haired man with a dark suit and tie, although his reflection is a demonic representation of himself. He also has an English accent which people usually find "charming". Personality Smooth, handsome, charming, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries himself with an air of supreme confidence (at times pure arrogance) which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers such as his indestructibility, immortality and his knack for compelling humans to spill their secrets to him. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does regardless of whatever obstacles are in his way and fears no consequences. On the rare occasions where he fails to get what he is after, Lucifer usually displays remarkable temper control, often viewing such happenings with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, likely another byproduct of his immortality and omnipotence. It takes a great personal attack (or attack on someone he cares about e.g. Chloe) to enrage Lucifer and when this happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his full hell-fired fury on the one responsible, all with a vicious smile on his face. Because he is a fallen angel, Lucifer is completely out of step with the social norms and societal rules of human (or more likely he simply chooses to ignore them). As a result he is brutally honest with every human he comes across and enjoys acting inappropriately in any situation regardless of the circumstances. Humans who are unaware of his true identity typically perceive him as sarcastic, rude, boorish, insensitive, completely inappropriate, arrogant and incredibly irritating even though they feel compelled to tell him their darkest secrets. Lucifer is obsessed with sex because, as the Devil, most human women find him carnally irresistible, which he sometimes uses to his advantage when he strikes deals with them. Lucifer has a tenuous relationship with his angelic kin as a result of his rebellion against God but being an archangel, he is completely unafraid of regular angels such as Amendiel, whom he treats with disdain and disinterest despite the angel's threats against him. Appearances * Pilot Behind the scenes Tom Ellis was announced as the actor playing Lucifer on February 27th, 2015.Tom Ellis to Play Lucifer in Fox Pilot Images References External links *Lucifer (TV Series) at DC Comics Database * Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels